Pieces
by StEaLiNgThESuN
Summary: AU..I don't know how to discribe my story. Charactres from dragonball z are also going to be included in later chapters.
1. Tell you a story

I own shit all . This is my first attempt at a Freeza story. I just thought it would be interesting to do. This is an alternate universe. YaY! Lol anyway ..Read and review.

I have been taunted and called various names. I have been looked upon as the poor girl who got the 'shitty' end of the stick of life. I have been put through torture, emotional and physical. I don't understand why anyone would want to do that to me. It's not like I have done anything to them, but that matters not. I forgive them. I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it weren't for the things I have gone through and the people that I have met. I wouldn't be the 'wicked' Queen of a vast empire, the trapped wife of an evil space Lord or the loving mother of the heir to the Ice-Jin throne. Yes, you heard me right. Ice-Jin.

My life has been in a whirl wind for what seems like a life time. Life started for me as the only child of Beauford and Kyleen La Mort, semi-wealthy news reporters. The planet Earth had been enslaved for over 500 years at that point and since then we have liberated ourselves to what my parents would call a 'respectable' position in life. I was comfortable living at a space dock. In fact, I can't remember a time when I lived on an actual planet. I was even born on a space dock. My parents needed easy access to ships so they could follow around stories and report them to the various cultures of the universe and I would stay on the space dock with the hired woman I called 'Nan.'

Lord Freeza was a popular subject in my parent's articles. He was the 'talk of the dock.' The name would strike fear into hearts and send shivers into your body and yet to me there was something about him that intrigued me. His name would not strike fear into my heart, but I would cock my ear to the side and listen to what people had to say about him. I never understood how everyone could be so afraid of one man.

Even when I received news that my parent's ship was destroyed by an Ice-Jin empire ship I was not afraid. Nor was I angry. I was numb. I had no feeling inside me. I had barely begun to know my parents when they were hastily taken from me. Whatever feeling I had, I don't know. But I buried them deep inside of me. Some place where no one could see them and judge me.

It was said in my mother and father's will that Nan was to raise me incase of their death. I was fine with that. Nan was like a second mother to me, the mother I never had and was never going to have. Nan was an older humanoid woman who looked to be in her 50s. She had light powdery blue skin, large almond shaped eyes and light lavender hair speckled with fine white flecks.

Because we had no money to live off of due to my parent's depts., we were forced to relocate to a planet where they promised us well paying jobs and excellent boarding. So Nan and I packed up the belongings we had and they sent a ship out to collect us to take us back to the red planet were we would be in service to the royal family Vegita.

That was the beginning of an incredible journey and I have yet to complete. My name is Elizabeth Le Mort and this is my story.


	2. Seperation

ChApTeR 2! ReViEw PlEaSe! It WoUlD MeAn a lot To Me.

It had been a month of working for the Royal family when Nan and I were ordered to the throne room for an audience with the King, queen and the young Prince Vegita to go over the work we have done and talk about permanent work placing. You see for the first month of every new servant's job we are all given different tasks and at the end of the month they are ordered to the throne room and are assigned permanent placing.

Life had become unpredictable up to that point. Given different and difficult tasks each day to test our skills. Nothing but that best for the Royal Family of Vegita.

Nan and I were called in separately one at a time. This made me nervous. Since the deaths of my parents I had been in constant watch from Nan and had grown accustom to the faithful blue almond eyes of which she had.

It was eerily quite standing outside those massive doors. Sayian guards on either side didn't help my ease. The out of the silence of those few moments she was gone, I heard foot step approaching the other side of the door. I back away not knowing who it was. The door slowly squeaked open and Nan came walking through. She smiled at me. And I relaxed.

Now it was my turn.

I slowly walked into the large room elaborately decorated with reds and dark woods. Pacing myself to the throne I kept a steady gaze at the end of the room where the Royal Family was seated watching me and what looked to be hesitant approach.

As I made my way to the bottom of the steps that trailed up to the tree thrones I took in their appearances cause never in my month of working here had I seen them.

The King and the heir had similar hair in different shades that shot up like it were a crown of its own and the beautiful Queen as there with long flowing raven hair that cascaded down her back. All of them wore similar clothes in different styles.

I kneeled before them now staring at the chocolate colored rug.

"Arise," I heard a male voice gently command me from his place on the throne. I stood up uneasily not knowing what to expect. "You have been working in our place for a month now," said the King. "How do you find it so far?"

My voice was caught in my throat. Afraid of saying anything stupid but forcing some sound out I simply said "I find it well enough my King."

"Elizabeth La Mort," said the Queen. Her voice was softly spoken but clear. "We have been reviewing reports filled out by the supervising Chiefs and we have come to the conclusion that your skills of reading, writing and language would be best used in our Library and used for Translating."

I stood there not knowing what to say.

"How do you feel about this?" asked the King. "Do you feel that you are capable of doing such a difficult task for someone of the age you are at?" I thought to myself. I was only 17. Am I ready for this? All my life I had been taught the skills they described by my parents. I looked at them and nodded.

"I feel that I am indeed capable of what you speak."

"Now I want you to be aware of this," started the King. "The woman you call Nan is no longer in our service. She is being moved to a school in the west part of the city to care for the children as a teacher's assistant. Your job requires to live in the palace. She will be moving to a bunking house out side the palace walls." I stood there in silence.

"She has agreed fully to the terms and has already signed a document stating that she fully resigns guardianship over to the palace, its rulers and its people." Said the Queen. "When you turn the age of 20 you are free to leave, but until that day you are the property of Vegita-Sie."

"You have no choice in the matter whether you like it or not," the King quipped. "You are now dismissed. There is a guard outside the door. He will lead you to where it is you need to go and he will inform you more of your duties." He waved his hand in a flee motion and I bowed to them all and turned around and left. My mind was racing with thoughts. I felt how I felt when my parents died. Empty and numb. No feeling of the situation at all.

When I got to the outside of the throne room Nan was gone and my bags were at the feet of a guard. He motioned for my to follow as he picked up my bag.


	3. My NeW LiFe

Okay, chapter three. I still don't own anything. READ REVIEW! plzzzzzzzzz

The corridors were endless paths leading to my new life. Only a child of seventeen and I had already been abandoned on two occasions. The Sayian guard leading the way, I had learned his name was Kakorott or as he liked to be called, Goku. He was very tall and had large broad shoulders. His hair was a mass of black being thrown in different directions. I liked him right away. I felt an odd comfort from the way he smiled at me and explained thing thoroughly.

We made it to the servant's hall when we made a left turn and started going in another direction. I looked at Goku, confused.

"Each hall is meant for different types of help. Your room is in the Interpretation Hall, because you deal with language and all the other things related to that field. You're lucky," said Goku knowing what I was thinking. "It is very rare that an off worlder has a room here." We stopped at a set of doors. "This is your room." He gave me a card key. "Try it." He ordered and without hesitation I ran the card down the scanner and the room opened. The doors swung open and a small but beautiful room presented itself to me.

"It's wonderful." I stated. He gestured for me to enter and I did so. The room was a lovely dark blue color that accented the dark woody furnishings of the room. Off to the right there was a washroom and to the left was a small sitting room and was looked to be a small refrigeration system.

"At 9:00 tomorrow you are to go to the Library and start work there." Goku said still standing at the door. "I trust you know where that is?"

"Yes," I said smiling at him.

"Great," he smiled back. "See you around." With those words he shut the door. I stood there staring at where he was standing moments ago for a few minutes not knowing what else to do. I started walking around my new room. Taking in as many details as possible. There was a small desk area that intrigued me. There, in front of a chair was a beautifully carved desk and above that there was a touch screen organizer/communicator and agenda. I sat down.

I turned it on and an agenda showed up on the screen. I studied the words.

"So this is my life for the next month," I said looking at the schedule. Something interesting caught my attention. There at the second to last day of the month was the Prince Vegita's 19th bitherday. And I was scheduled to attend a party, to interpret languages for other creatures of the universe. I touched the date and saw more information on it. I had a specific language to interpret it seemed. For the Prince's 19th birthday it looked that I would be interpreting for the Nin-Jin. A race of creatures that resembled something close to what Earth would call aquatic life.

I leaned back in my chair. This first month looked to be hard work, but I wasn't going to let this break me. I had only me now and it was vital that I make the best of this no matter what.


	4. Preperation

ChApTeR 4…….

The month had moved by slowly. I had kept to myself for the most part. I found it difficult to talk to my co-workers. They all were different. Most were Sayian but there were a few other races. I was the only human and I was the youngest of all them by many years. Most were in their 40s. I couldn't relate to them at all.

I worked hard and tried my best. My over-seer said I was one for the best workers they had in a long time. Her name was Asna. I didn't know this but after the first week of working there Goku came to check up on me by order of the King. As he greeted Asna, I saw a resemblance in them. Goku took me out to lunch to get a report of my progress I mentioned that they looked similar. He laughed it off and said she was his mother.

Goku had been the only one I was able to open to at first. We got to talking about my social status and he said it was important as a interpreter to meet many people and interact. We agreed that he would help me with that. He said he has lots of friends and would love to introduce them all. He said he even knew more humans. I was really excited.

The day of Prince Vegita's party arrived and I was taken to a place to get dress. They had to do my hair and make-up to make me look presentable. I was nervous. The interpreters were a huge role to this party. What if I messed up? What would happen to me after? I didn't want to think about that.

I was given a dress. It was a royal blue color with the planet's symbol embroidered over the heart. It looked odd on me. Royal blue was never my color. My skin is too milky white for it. I had my chestnut mid-back length hair in a low pony-tail with my bangs framing my face and a royal blue flower in it. My brown eyes were outlined in black and on the lids were the same royal blue. My lips were painted a pink color.

I looked at myself in a mirror. The dress was tight and went to my knees. It had off the shoulder sleeves that went to my elbows. It was a nice dress. I thought to myself but it looked all wrong on me. I was given matching shoes. I looked like a giant royal blue splot.

I sighed to myself.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said to myself. "Tonight will be interesting."

I let out a deep breath and left my room to head down to the ball room. Thoughts races through my head, only thinking of the worst. I reached the doors. The large oak doors were intimidating'.

"Well this is it, My first big assignment." I opened the doors and walked in.


End file.
